


24 Hours [Tradução PT/BR]

by tenecliptical



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenecliptical/pseuds/tenecliptical
Summary: Quando um raro fim de semana de folga significa que o resto do grupo volta para casa para passar um tempo com suas famílias e, pela primeira vez, os namorados em segredo, Taeyong e Jaehyun, se encontram sozinhos no dormitório. Por apenas um dia, eles podem finalmente andar de mãos dadas, enrolarem-se juntos, beijarem-se descaradamente. Cozinhar, tocar piano, compartilhar memórias antigas – todas as coisas que casais normais fazem. Sem terem que se esconder.24 horas de perfeição.E eles vão aproveitar ao máximo.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 5





	24 Hours [Tradução PT/BR]

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, quarentenados! Aqui é a Dani e essa é minha primeira tradução, decidi começá-la porque me apaixonei pela escrita e pelos plots da AgentExile e o que é bom tem que ser compartilhado. Ela foi muito gentil me deixando traduzir essa pequena obra-prima. Espero que gostem!  
> Pretendo postar mais outras traduções aqui e no meu perfil do wattpad (@wayv_tennie). Não serão fanfics restritas a Jaeyong ou NCT, têm algumas do EXO que eu amo muito e também gostaria de compartilhar. Se você tiver alguma sugestão do que eu poderia traduzir, pode me chamar no twitter, a gente aproveita e surta com o comeback dos dreamies e o repack do 127 :). 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wayv_tennie127?s=09)

“ _Desliga_ isso!”

A voz de Taeyong era mais alta que o alarme – um gemido prolongado que abafou o bipe incessante. Ele empurrou o rosto contra Jaehyun como se o ato pudesse abafar o barulho, puxando os cobertores sobre a cabeça e resmungando contra a camisa dele.

Jaehyun conteve uma risada, lutando com o relógio. O quarto continuava meio escuro, o sono embaçava seus olhos e ele não estava acostumado a lidar com a forma notavelmente relutante de Taeyong quando ele queria desligar o despertador pela manhã. Normalmente, seu namorado estaria no quarto ao lado, seus colegas de dormitório não sabiam sobre a relação que eles estavam inadvertidamente construindo.

Mas não hoje.

Hoje eles poderiam se entrelaçar um ao outro e passar um bom tempo no dormitório de mãos dadas, compartilhando longos e lânguidos beijos, em vez dos minúsculos momentos secretos que geralmente eles tinham que roubar. E então poderiam se enrolar na cama de Jaehyun por uma última noite antes que os outros comecem a chegar na manhã seguinte.

24 horas de paraíso.

“Estou tentando,” disse Jaehyun, mexendo no relógio e finalmente desligando o alarme. “Desculpa, esqueci de desligá-lo ontem à noite.”

“Manhã arruinada,” Taeyong murmurou contra ele, passando os braços por sua cintura e encarando seus olhos por cima da borda do cobertor.

 _Deus, ele está lindo assim_ , pensou Jaehyun. O mundo podia ver muitos lados de Taeyong – forte, sexy, carismático, mas também delicado, doce e fofo. Mas eles não podiam ver _esse_ Taeyong: o Taeyong que ainda não tinha penteado o cabelo e continuava apertando os olhos devido ao sono, vestido apenas em uma das camisas de Jaehyun três vezes maior que o seu tamanho. Esse Taeyong era apenas para seus olhos.

“Hum, eu acho que assim temos mais tempo para passarmos juntos,” Jaehyun refletiu, mãos se movendo através de seu cabelo cor de mel.

Taeyong inclinou-se em direção ao toque, fechando seus olhos. Ele entrelaçou suas pernas as de Jaehyun, puxando-as tão perto que seus corpos poderiam ter se tornado um. Em grande parte do tempo ele era manhoso – como um coala – mas, quando não havia o risco de alguém pegá-los, ele parecia alcançar um novo nível.

“Eu estava sonhando com você.”

Jaehyun olhou para ele, afastando a franja de sua testa. “Oh, sério? E o que eu estava fazendo?”

“Segredo meu,” Taeyong bocejou. “Não pare de tocar,” ele acrescentou quando Jaehyun se moveu um pouco e sua mão vacilou por um segundo.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem,” ele riu, passando os dedos pelas linhas de seu rosto, pelos cabelos e em volta da cabeça para fazer uma massagem lenta e delicada. Taeyong deixou escapar um suspiro, tão contente como ele jamais ouvira.

Eles ficaram lá por um tempo – tanto tempo que o braço direito de Jaehyun começou a ficar dormente e Taeyong acabou cochilando, a respiração em um ritmo suave e familiar que Jaehyun reconhecia muito bem. Quando a fome chegou em suas consciências, os dois levantaram-se em uma harmonia quase perfeita.

Taeyong se desembrulhou primeiro, as pernas balançando para fora da cama. Esticou seu corpo esguio enquanto ficava de pé – esticando-se em curvas perfeitas que pareciam terem sido escupidas por um artista – jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto exercitava o pescoço. De dentro dos cobertores, seu namorado observava com olhos impressionados, trabalhando para memorizar todos os detalhes que ele poderia ter perdido durante os anos que se conheciam.

Ele já notou como Taeyong mudava seu peso de um lado para o outro enquanto exercitava seus ombros? Ele já observou como eram suas orelhas olhando de trás? Alguma vez ele já percebeu o cabelo despenteado na parte da nuca e a maneira como eles ficavam minimamente ondulados por causa da umidade produzida pelo calor do sono? Esses detalhes eram importantes. Jaehyun queria imprimi-los em todas as partes de sua memória.

“Você está me encarando,” disse Taeyong, sem se virar.

“Sim, sim, eu estou,” Jaehyun deu de ombros.

Taeyong interrompeu seus movimentos, de repente envergonhado.

“Não pare. Eu adoro te observar,” lamentou Jaehyun.

O mais velho se virou, esticando-se como um gato sobre a cama para dar um beijo em seus lábios. “Me observe na cozinha.”

Jaehyun se jogou para fora da cama, seguindo-o – sempre valia a pena levantar pela comida de Taeyong.

No andar de cima, todo o edifício estava estranhamente silencioso.

Morar em um dormitório com nove rapazes significava que a cozinha estava quase sempre cheia e, geralmente, tinha um cheiro persistente de algo queimado quando alguém conseguia chegar ao fogão antes que Taeyong pudesse assumir o controle do mesmo. A TV estava sempre em um volume alto, as discussões mais altas ainda e a música tendia a tocar em pelo menos um cômodo.

Por agora o lugar estava silencioso, exceto pelos pequenos e baixos murmúrios de Taeyong para si mesmo enquanto ele andava pela cozinha.

Ele alcançou a parte de trás dos armários nos quais Jaehyun nunca se aventurou, puxando os frascos e pacotes especiais para os quais ele geralmente não tinha tempo de cozinhar. As manhãs para Taeyong geralmente significavam cozinhar para nove pessoas e isso significava que tinha que ser algo simples e rápido. Hoje ele podia ficar à vontade, esticar seus dedos de chefe e fazer algo especial.

Jaehyun observou-o trabalhar com interesse, seus olhos impressionados. Um sorriso aparecia em seu rosto sempre que Taeyong se esticava demais – afinal, sua camiseta pode ser grande, mas não cobria muito quando ele estava alcançando os armários superiores.

Taeyong colocou sobre a mesa _banchan_ após _banchan_ , as pequenas tigelas tilintando juntas, o ar da cozinha cheio do cheiro de todas as comidas favoritas de Jaehyun.

“Você terminou?” ele sorriu, quando Taeyong finalmente sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente.

“Tudo tem que ser perfeito - é o nosso dia especial.”

“Poderíamos apenas ficar em um quarto e não fazer nada o dia todo e, ainda assim, seria perfeito, Yongie. Enquanto você estivesse comigo, eu não mudaria nada.”

Dito isto, Taeyong era um gênio na cozinha e nesta manhã não foi diferente.

Comeram com relativa calma, ambos desfrutando do silêncio.

“Isso está incrível,” Jaehyun finalmente suspirou, o coração se aquecendo juntamente com o estômago. Ter Taeyong cozinhando para ele fazia surgir em seu peito uma sensação especial – um novo tipo de intimidade.

“Obrigado, Hyunnie,” Taeyong disse timidamente.

Jaehyun estendeu a mão, pegando a do outro e puxando-o para a sala de estar consigo. Ele estava determinado a desfrutar de todos os cômodos antes que o dia terminasse – ele precisava guardar uma memória dele e de Taeyong sozinhos em todos os espaços, imagens que futuramente ele poderia visualizar sempre que estivesse andando pelo dormitório.

Ele ligou a TV, sintonizada em um dos terríveis programas diurnos que ele sabia que seu namorado adorava assistir. Desabando no sofá, pegando o pulso de Taeyong e puxando-o para si.

O menor caiu em cima dele, uma risada leve e contagiosa enchendo a sala.

“Toma cuidado comigo,” Taeyong choramingou, rindo entre seus lábios enquanto tentava parecer sério, “eu sou menor”.

Isso - _isso_ – em Taeyong era tão viciante. Jaehyun adorava como, embora ele fosse mais novo, mais quieto, ele ainda podia fazer Taeyong se sentir pequeno o suficiente para se encaixar confortavelmente em seus braços. Taeyong não mostrava esse lado vulnerável a mais ninguém e sempre que escapava ele corava ou escondia o rosto, mas com Jaehyun ele amava e o abraçava com conforto.

“Não se preocupe, eu seguro você, meu amor,” disse Jaehyun, envolvendo-o em seus braços.

Taeyong se aconchegou, bochecha contra o peito do outro, olhos focados na TV, mas sua mente realmente se concentrou no ritmo da respiração de Jaehyun, subindo e descendo.

“Você se lembra da primeira vez que nos sentamos assim?” Jaehyun perguntou, a vibração de seu peito fazendo Taeyong se mexer.

“Hum, estávamos assistindo aquele filme terrível.”

"E, a cada vez que um dos outros ia para cama, você se aconchegava ainda mais no sofá e, quando Donghyuck finalmente saiu, você caiu em cima de mim.”

“Acho que acabei adormecendo.”

“Sim, você caiu no sono. Meu braço estava preso embaixo de você e eu pensei que nunca voltaria a ter aquela sensação. Não ousei te acordar – você parecia tão perfeito. Seria como acordar um anjo. Você dormiu até Johnny voltar para comer algo às 3h da manhã.”

“Você sabia que ele nunca mais olhou para nós da mesma maneira? Acho que ele sabe.”

Jaehyun carregava a leve suspeita de que a maioria deles sabia. No entanto, ele entendia que se ele mencionasse deixaria Taeyong ansioso, então ele apenas sorriu. “Talvez. No entanto, somos muito espertos.”

Tudo começou logo após a estreia. Talvez até antes. Jaehyun não conseguia se lembrar em qual momento ele havia passado de _gostar_ de Taeyong para _se apaixonar_ por ele. Certamente, foi cedo. Mas o primeiro beijo aconteceu só muito mais tarde, após a vitória de Cherry Bomb no Countdown, quando havia soju suficiente combinado com emoções suficientes para resultar em Taeyong sentado sobre seu colo e em uma porta do camarim fechada apressadamente, enquanto as confissões preenchiam a atmosfera.

“Você está com essa expressão pensativa,” disse Taeyong, olhando para ele. “Espero que esteja pensando em mim.”

“E quando eu não estou?”

“Pensando o quê sobre mim?”

“Naquele dia, no camarim do Countdown.”

Taeyong corou. “Ah sim…”

“Nunca esquecerei a sua aparência naquele dia. Graças a Deus por sua baixa tolerância. Caso contrário, poderíamos ter andado e andado em círculos por mais alguns anos.”

“Eu estava tão bêbado.”

“E tão bonito.”

Jaehyun se inclinou, depositando um beijo em sua testa, as mãos descendo para acariciar seu peito – quadris – tudo o que ele pudesse tocar. Taeyong movimentou seu rosto indicando uma direção, e Jaehyun moveu seus lábios em direção aos dele, o ângulo permitindo um beijo com a boca ligeiramente aberta, ofegante, mas _fácil_. Beijar Taeyong era sempre tão fácil, como se fosse a única coisa que Jaehyun tivesse nascido para fazer.

Ficaram assim por muito tempo – _muito tempo_ – no momento em que eles olharam para o relógio, perceberam que passaram metade do dia apenas aninhados no sofá, mãos reaprendendo sobre o corpo um do outro, lábios remodelando o formato um do outro.

“O que vamos fazer hoje à noite?”

“Eu tenho algumas ideias,” disse Jaehyun, polegares circulando os quadris ressaltados de Taeyong.

“Não _isso_ ,” ele deu um tapa nele, “Você quer sair? Ou eu posso cozinhar para você de novo? Cozinharei qualquer coisa para você.”

“Ou podemos pedir alguma coisa e você pode descansar pelo menos uma vez,” disse Jaehyun gentilmente. “Não que sua comida não seja a melhor,” acrescentou.

“Vamos pedir comida chinesa então – daquele lugar bom, você sabe qual é.”

Sim, ele sabia. Era o lugar que ele ia quando Taeyong estava doente e os outros não sabiam o que cozinhar para ele, porque geralmente era ele quem cuidava de todo mundo. Era o lugar que ele frequentava sempre que Taeyong estava triste, com saudades de sua família ou estressado pelo trabalho. Era o lugar para onde ele ia quando os outros discutiam tão alto sobre de qual local pedir a comida que a voz suave e quase silenciosa de Taeyong não podia ser ouvida, embora Jaehyun soubesse que ele _realmente_ , queria muito comida chinesa.

Então sim, ele sabia o lugar.

“Eu vou pedir para você,” Jaehyun disse, dedos entrelaçados com os de Taeyong e traçando linhas imaginárias sobre as costas das mãos dele, onde o azul das veias era unicamente visível. Ele esfregou levemente essas linhas, em seguida, fez o mesmo com as juntas dos dedos, novamente _memorizando_.

“Eu amo suas mãos,” disse Taeyong, observando. “Elas fazem as minhas parecerem pequenas.”

“Você é pequeno, lembra? Já tivemos essa conversa.”

“Adoro vê-las tocar. Toque para mim, Jae.”

Piano. Outra coisa que ele raramente tinha a chance de desfrutar em paz.

“Está bem, deixe-me pedir a comida e depois tocamos alguma música.”

*

Quando as caixas de comida estavam vazias, o dormitório já estava meio escuro, mas eles não acenderam as luzes.

“Eu não consigo me mexer”, Taeyong gemeu, rolando de volta no sofá.

“Ainda bem que você não precisa, meu amor,” disse Jaehyun, beijando a palma de sua mão, depois seu pulso e, em seguida, um pouco mais acima do seu braço até Taeyong se afastar. “Você só precisa ouvir.” 

Ele seguiu até o piano, sentando-se no banquinho e sentindo os olhos do namorado fixados em suas costas. Taeyong estava assistindo atentamente, com seus cotovelos apoiados no braço do sofá para que ele pudesse descansar o queixo nas mãos.

Foram necessários alguns acordes discordantes e experimentais antes que Jaehyun encontrasse o ritmo, imergindo-se em um arranjo de sons familiares expostos à sua frente. Ele fechou os olhos, os dedos abrindo caminho para a arte, procurando na escuridão as músicas que Taeyong mais amava.

Depois de um tempo, ele sentiu braços serpentearem seu pescoço, o queixo de Taeyong repousando sobre seu ombro.

“Isso é uma grande distração, sabia?”

“Agora você sabe como me sinto observando você durante os treinos de dança,” Taeyong sussurrou em seu ouvido, “especialmente quando você tira o casaco.”

Então, talvez ele possa ter começado a fazer isso mais e mais vezes depois de perceber o quanto Taeyong o olhava quando ele se flexionava...

“Eu gosto de ter um namorado forte.”

“Quão forte?”

“Forte o suficiente para me pegar e me levar para algum lugar especial – algum outro mundo onde não precisamos esconder nada e podemos andar pela rua de mãos dadas e -”

Jaehyun parou de tocar, virando-se e pousando as mãos na cintura de Taeyong, puxando-o para mais perto entre suas pernas até que seu rosto estivesse ao nível do peito de Taeyong. Descansou a testa ali, sentindo os batidas do coração do outro através da camisa. “Se eu pudesse, o levaria para o paraíso, Yongie.”

“É um bom sonho,” Taeyong suspirou, os dedos entrelaçando nos cabelos de Jaehyun. “Minha pequena fantasia.”

“Talvez possamos começar... começar a dar as mãos no dormitório...”

Taeyong olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. “Tipo... contar aos outros?”

“Eles não se importariam, meu amor. Eles nos aceitam como somos, você sabe disso.”

Ele assentiu, mordendo o lábio. “Definitivamente... facilitaria as coisas.”

 _Progresso_. Esse era um progresso significativo.

“Mas não hoje,” Taeyong acrescentou rapidamente, “hoje é o nosso dia.”

“Sim, é. Não estou desperdiçando um único momento pensando em nada além de você. Conversando com qualquer um além de você. Tocando em qualquer pessoa além de você.”

“Bem, você terá que me pegar primeiro,” Taeyong sorriu, recuando, até as mãos de Jaehyun caírem de seus quadris. Taeyong adorava ser perseguido e Jaehyun adorava persegui-lo. Ele começou a andar para trás, rindo quando o mais alto se lançou atrás dele, seguindo-o ao redor do sofá, da cozinha, até as escadas, depois ao redor da mesa.

Taeyong era impressionante desse jeito. Rindo abertamente, sem usar suas mãos para esconder o rosto, o som de sua risada ecoando pelo dormitório silencioso. Era um sorriso tão puro que fazia o coração de Jaehyun doer – não era a expressão que ele exibia para as câmeras ou até para os outros, era um sorriso especial que ele revelava apenas em momentos como esse.

Ele engasgou com uma risada quando Jaehyun quase pegou a barra de sua camisa, mas ele se afastou, deslizando ao redor do balcão da cozinha. Pequeno significava ágil e Jaehyun só tinha que deixar _metade_ dele vencer.

“Não é tão forte quanto parece,” Taeyong refletiu, com o rosto rosado e brilhando com disposição, “você nem consegue me pegar.”

“Eu não preciso, Yongie. Você já é meu.”

Taeyong o fitou, um pouco sem fôlego. Depois de uma pausa: “Eu nem me lembro de uma época em que você não tinha meu coração, Hyunnie,” ele disse calmamente.

“E nem consigo imaginar um momento no futuro em que você não tenha o meu.”

“Tudo bem, tudo bem, sim, você me pegou,” ele admitiu com as palavras, quando Jaehyun atravessou o resto de espaço entre eles e passou os braços à sua volta. Ele o levantou com facilidade, sentando-o no balcão e apoiando as mãos em seus joelhos. Taeyong olhou para baixo, as mãos unidas na nuca de Jaehyun e acariciando seus cabelos. “Eu te amo, Jae.”

“Eu te amo mais.”

“Não ama.”

“Eu amo.”

“Eu realmente amo você.”

“Eu sei, Yongie. Vejo meu amor ser refletido de volta toda vez que olho nos seus olhos.”

“Não quero que esse dia termine,” disse Taeyong com tristeza, fazendo biquinho.

Jaehyun apertou suas coxas suavemente. “Haverá muitos outros dias assim, meu anjo. Eu prometo. Quando os outros souberem, poderemos fazer isso o tempo todo.”

Taeyong fez uma careta. “Sim, como seu eu quisesse fazer _isso_ com Johnny e Yuta fazendo barulhos de beijos ao fundo.”

“Você pode simplesmente ignorá-los. Eles deverão estar com ciúmes de qualquer maneira.”

“Ciúmes porquê eu tenho você?”

“Não seja bobo. Ciúmes porque _eu_ tenho você. O mundo inteiro quer você, mas de alguma forma eu sou o único para qual fosse olha dessa... forma.”

Não havia palavras para descrever o olhar de Taeyong quando ele olhava para ele. Havia o amor que ele mencionou, a emoção e excitação que pareciam não terem se esgotado ainda, mas havia muito mais. Quando eles estavam sozinhos, Taeyong olhava para ele como se ele fosse o centro de seu universo, o eixo no qual ele gira.

Jaehyun não conseguia colocar em palavras, mas não precisava. Ele entendia. Porque ele sentia exatamente a mesma coisa quando olhava para Taeyong.

*

Com o dia quase terminando, eles poderiam estar tristes. Mas devido a promessa de um futuro e o brilho de algum tipo de liberdade no horizonte, mesmo que fosse apenas no dormitório, os dois estavam sorrindo.

“Esse foi o melhor dia de todos os tempos,” disse Taeyong, deitando em sua posição favorita na cama, encolhendo-se contra o corpo de Jaehyun, exatamente como ele estava quando eles foram rudemente acordados horas atrás.

“De longe o melhor. Os dias vão só melhorar.”

“Enquanto você estiver aqui,” disse ele, aconchegando-se no pescoço de Jaehyun.

“Eu sempre vou estar aqui. Você é o meu mundo. E ninguém pode existir quando separado de seu mundo.”

“Eu mencionei que te amo?”

“Você pode dizer de novo.”

“Obrigado por tudo isso, Hyunnie. Por hoje. Obrigado por tornar isso tão especial.”

“Obrigado por está aqui. Você fez todo o trabalho. Você poderia tornar qualquer lugar no mundo especial apenas com a sua presença.”

Taeyong riu contra ele, balançando a cabeça um pouco com a fala clichê.

“Ah, e mais uma coisa.” Jaehyun pegou Taeyong em seus braços, jogando-o de costas e inclinando-se sobre ele. Ele beijou seu nariz, a mandíbula e depois mais uma vez se aproximando de seus lábios. “Você sabe ... se quiser ... enquanto ainda temos o lugar só para nós dois.”

Taeyong olhou para ele com uma faísca de excitação em seus olhos, as mãos deslizando para encontrar os braços de Jaehyun em um aperto. “Finalmente,” disse ele. “Eu pensei que nunca perguntaria.”

**Author's Note:**

> Conheci NCT recentemente e comecei a notar as interações entre Taeyong e Jaehyun, estou apaixonada. Essa fanfic é pequena, mas tão fofa, consigo facilmente imaginar Jaeyong em todas as situações descritas hahahaha. Espero que tenham gostado também. Como disse, essa é minha primeira tradução, então, se sentiram que algumas frases não fazem sentido ou algo do tipo, me avisem. Críticas construtivas são muito válidas.  
> Apoiem a autora também, okay :)? Vão na história oficial e cliquem em “Kudos”.
> 
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wayv_tennie127?s=09)


End file.
